The Fake Route
by LeinadMosnas
Summary: An alternate version of Fate zero, in which Kariya Matou is a skilled magus.
1. Chapter 1

Kariya watched as his grandfather, was cruel, as his mother and father gave him up to them, with his brother as a bonus. Kariya watched as he was introduced into the world of Mages, how dark and unpleasant this world was and Karya watched as his grandfather switched his conscience to his father's body.

This was Kariya Matou, the heir to the Matou family. The child of 15 years sat in his "Fathers" office waiting for the old vampire to address him when he finally spoke in a harsh, uncaring tone

"So... it's about time that we get to work on you then Karya, normally I would ask this after about a year of you're training in the secrets of the Matou, but, since you're parents left it this late to train you, we'll just have to make up for lost time won't we... The Crest transference shall take place tomorrow, at midnight, in order to ensure your survival, I'm bringing in a healing mage to heal you as I transfer this crest to you"

The old worm pulled back the sleeve of his black gown to show an extensive magical crest, seemingly blue with power.

"Don't forget, be here at midnight, don't be late."

The Vampiric shambling corpse stayed with a tone of finality. With a much softer tone, almost as if he were trying to Imamate a man who was the correct age for his current apparel,

"Oh and be a good boy and tell the Tohsaka not to interfere tomorrow, alright"

His tone seemed to pick up some ice towards the end of his speech as if Karya was to fail in keeping the Tohsaka away, then issues concerning both him and the Tohsaka would occur.

Kariya gave a silent nod, stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

The next day, Kariya walked through the halls of Homohura academy, by the side of one wall the Tohsaka leaned.

"Tokiomi"

Karya vied for the future owner's attention, in a friendly fashion

"Kariya"

Tokiomi replied curtly as interactions between the two have in the past been limited to Aoi and familial concerns, neither of which Tokiomi was happy with dealing with Kariya for. Kariya switched to a business like tone

"Due to the nature of my familial mage-craft, There will be a large mana spike at midnight tonight. This is the pre-emptive warning not to panic, the reason for the spike is the crest implant, from my 'Father' to me, please tell your parents about this before midnight"

Kariya promptly turned and walked away, leaving a frowning Tokiomi in his wake.

* * *

Once Kariya arrived at his home he walked the silent halls of the Matou estate and stopped in his room. Once he was in his room he walked over to his book cabinet, and took out the back, to find the book of magical theory and began to read about Mystic codes, runes, formal-craft and finally countermagic. The last of which he cared the most about, he sighed. his plan would have to last until the next year, especially if he was inheriting the crest. Though the crest may have been a blessing in disguise as he would be more respected in the clocktower, as well as the new knowledge of the Matou family mage-craft, directly from the old man himself.

* * *

The rising hour of Midnight was upon the city of Fuyuki, a white-haired mage stood at the top of the pit, of which had its walls infested with crest worms, he sniffed his nose in disgust, at the bottom of the steps that he was standing upon was a table, next to it were the two Matou. Zolgen, and his 'Son' Kariiya, of whom by the looks of it was at least Zolgens grandson. The dingy green light illuminated the healing mage as he walked down the stairs, his steps echoed throughout the room, with the only thing to break the impenetrable silence being the occasional chittering of the worms that his client seemed to love so much. once he got to the bottom of the stairs he decided to try and make a relatively good impression on the one he would be healing, so he introduced himself to the boy, whos focus was now solely placed on him

"Hello, my name is Xavier Umbrage Stuart, a twelfth generation healing mage. It is nice to meet you Kariya Matou"

He said in the politest voice he could possibly muster.

"My name is Kariya Matou, It is good to meet you Lord Stuart, and thank you for answering the summons of my 'Father', for I know how tedious it can be for a mage of your calibre to travel. If I could I would offer tea, however, at the moment I am at no disposition to do so"

Xavier's prior thesis was right, considering the sarcastic drawl that Kariya had put on the word 'Father'. He nodded after taking in the rest of the Matou's statement and took his position behind the table as Zolgen took his position for the Crest Implant.

* * *

1 year Later

* * *

Kariya walked down the hallways of the Matou estate with relative confidence. inside his head a constant rhythm of 'Today is the day, today is the day' giving him as much confidence as he would allow himself. He entered Zolgens office, surprising the Ghoul

"Kariya... May I ask what your presence indicates?"

asked Zolgen in uncommon ignorance

"'Father' I have decided that I shall study for the remaining four years of my youth at the clocktower."

the statement hung in the air for a second, when a seemingly calm Zolgen spoke, his tone dangerously low

"Kariya, this is no time for jokes, I still need to train you more. And even if that were true, that you would be going to the clock-tower, you would never be accepted as a lord of the Makiri."

Kariya responded

"I will return for the grail war, but if it is so important to you that I am not the head of the Makiri Family when I do so, then I shall just be Karya Matou"

The young man leaned down next to his grandfather's ear and whispered

"you have taught me well Zoulgen, and it is because of you that I have thought of this plan... so goodbye 'Dad' I'll see you in 1994"

he abruptly stood up, turned around and exited the room, leaving a stunned Zolgen in his wake

The Exile of the Mage Kariya Matou had Begun.


	2. Chapter 2

_**1980**_

-France-

In the countryside, the Magus killer moved, soundlessly and swiftly. His black cloak casting shadows over his form. In one hand he held his contender and in the other his Kalico, he took cover behind a tall tree, seamlessly blending into the shadows.

From his cover he spotted his targets, three albino homunculi walked in silence, each one had hold of a long chest.

'_So, my informant was right. The Einzbern's are taking a precious artefact back to Germany'_

He affirmed, he remembered his informants' tale of a ritual, one that could grant any wish... the holy grail war.

Kiritsugu needed that box, it mattered not the cost of which, because for his dream and his promise he needed that box.

He shifted out of the shadows silently and opened fire with his Kalico, killing one of the Homunculi instantly, the other two immediately took action, one erected a magical barrier in front of herself, while the other lept at him at inhuman speeds, aiming to kill him with her superior strength, Kiritsugu immediately took offensive action

'_Time Alter: Double Accel'_

he lept at her, after dropping his Kalico and taking his knife out, he slashed at her, penetrating the neck killing the homunculus instantaneously, still in the slowed time The Magus Killer raised his contender and fired, piercing through the last Homunculi's barrier, ending the battle.

the effect of time alter wore off.

Kiritsugu walked to the now unguarded chest, opening it to show a golden and blue sheath. One that he had known through his research, one that would ensure his victory in the grail war, the grim satisfaction from what he had battled for overwhelmed him, and caused him to whisper its name

The Mystic Code

The Noble Phantasm

"Avalon."

* * *

After returning to his car waiting for him, Kiritsugu picked up his phone, dialling the number of the women of whom raised him

"Natalia, Hi... I seem to have made some powerful enemies and thus I am asking to meet up at rendezvous point delta"

His call was met by a feminine grunt in response. In the background, a man seemed to yell out

"Your father wants to talk to you"

Kiritsugu sighed and waited for him to be put on the phone. When the phone was passed he heard the monotone nigh uncaring voice of Noriaka Emiya

"Have you got the Scabbard?"

"Yes"

he heard a sigh akin to relief escape his father's mouth indicating joy at his sons' lack of need of his research on the apostles. As much as Kiritsugu despised him for said research he would never return the feelings of hatred for his son.

'_You don't make it fair old man, you don't make it fair'_

* * *

_**The Clocktower 1983**_

Kariya woke up and looked around. His dorm was small, on one side of the room was an oak desk bought as a welcome present from his sponsor, Xavier. It was a weekend so the lack of need for classes soothed his nerves. He had only recently started his classes on runic arrays within formal craft and the formulas he had to memorise were wearing him down. Upon getting up from his plain white bed he walked over to the singular mirror in the scarlet room. He had changed-his hair, due to overuse of his family crest was an unhealthy shade of grey, starkly contrasting his black eyes, It troubled him deeply, did Zouken go through this? god, he hoped not, if there was anyone in the world that Kariya Matou did not want to emulate, it was Zouken Makiri. Upon getting dressed in his Led Zepplin T-shirt and a navy hoody accompanied by jeans and sneakers, he thought it appropriate to go for breakfast.

* * *

Upon walking to his table, only one notable person in the room stood out to him. His colleague and acquaintance Kayneth Archibald, of whom was slated for lordship in a couple of years. The two had worked together in the 'understanding elements concerning mystic codes' class within the department of mineralogy as partners. Both of them excelling at such a practice was a foreseen result for Kariya as both had quite strong water affinities, and naturally working together would help produce exceptional water-based mystic codes. Kayneth however, came to no such prediction and became obsessed with the idea that Kariya was some kind of genius for helping to the extent that he did in spite of being a "first" generation magus and thus Kariya found himself with a friend [read: Stalker].

He sat down to his breakfast of eggs, bacon and beans feeling slightly disgruntled. The advanced Russian texts he had bought off of a passing salesman about the Makiri magic -pre-Zouken- lay in front of him and next to them lay a Russian to English dictionary. He sighed, many of these magics were horrifically useful, so much so that the Makiri would have been able to win the grail wars several times over had their head not dis-guarded such as it was seen as a great threat to him.

Within the texts before him, it spoke of three incredibly versatile spells, all of which being "позвольте туману показать путь". this spell creates a thick mist emanating from the caster's body, in such mist the caster could simultaneously locate anyone based on the lack of mist in any given area and blind the creatures within the mist to the caster's presence. Another of the spells was "связать реальность" of which seemed to be the basis of the command spells, the caster would tattoo themselves when in a contract with a familiar of which would simultaneously bind and subdue the familiar -it was noted at the side that theoretically, if provided enough mana with a powerful enough familiar this spell could warp reality permanently- and the final spell was the rough control of shadows as an alternative to familiars, which involved creating a formal craft circle out of oil and fire within a mana suppression bounded field, said shadows were used for communication over long distances unknown observation and disguising any current allies.

Ultimately Kariya could see why Zouken hadn't shown him, nor any other of his heirs these spells as they, in conjunction with the crest of Makiri would undoubtedly be the ultimate weapon against Zouken. Sadly he had mastered none of these spells, his crest work was at the moment slightly above average for someone of his age and lineage, but in the end, he was no Kayneth. Speak of the devil, the blonde aristocrat sat down next to Kariya

"hello Kariya, I see that you are already being productive this morning, I would expect nothing less from the genius that you are"

Kariya smiled at the compliment and looked up at Kayneth of whom was fishing for attention

"So Kayneth, hows your pet project coming along?"

The blonde's eyebrows shot up slightly before returning to his prior composed face, but a smirk adjourned his features

"Since when are friends meant to spy on friends?"

He teased, Kariya returned his smirk remembering when he first used a shadow familiar

"Since friends start experimenting with mercury without inviting little old me"

both of the two smirking men held a gaze for a second before laughing,

"But seriously though, should you need help with the water aspect you can come to me"

Kariya's smirk turned to a genuine smile, of which Kayneth replicated

"That I will my friend"

And so the two were at peace.

* * *

_**Later**_

Kariya walked through the streets of London, it was a bright day, he smiled. This place was so different from fuyuki it was surreal, Magecraft was something happy, he wasn't afraid of the ill intent of his grandfather and he had no troubles socially, this was the life. though something didn't feel right, over time Kariya had gained a seventh sense -touch, taste, sight, sound, smell and magical sense-for situations he knew he was going to hate in the form of a soul splitting headache, and so the grasp of worry came over him.

* * *

_**That Evening**_

Kariya walked back to the dorm, due to the underground nature of the clock tower his familiars had a hard time entering the clocktower and his innate connection to them often caused him some level of discomfort, though at times like today, when his mind was worried for no reason his sponsor Xavier had volunteered his rafters for his many crow familiars. He sighed, this headache was nightmarish, and so he ignored the hallway as he absentmindedly went to his room to hopefully sleep this off.

Kariya opened the door, and stood opposite him was blue eyes.

'wait... blue eyes... brown hair...who?... oh no'

Kariya felt his eye twitch as the reason for his migraine became apparent in the form of Tokiomi Tohsaka, in his room, staring at him expectantly

"Care to explain yourself Matou?"

"Not to you Tohsaka, now what are you doing in my room?"

"Don't you mean our room, _Kariya"_

Tokiomi emphasised his first name as he was adjusting to using English terms of address while gesturing to the newly altered top bunk on Kariya's bed. After staring each other down for what felt like minutes Kariya broke the silence between them with a tired sigh

"Listen, Tokiomi I am very tired. We can talk about this tomorrow, right?"

Tokiomi seemed to consider and then relented as he too had had a long day.

* * *

_**Monday morning**_

The headache was back! Kariya couldn't believe it, there was something worse due to happen to him then suddenly having Tokiomi as his roommate? Kariya knew that today was going to be a trying one. He looked to his side where his clock read six, standing up from his bed he turned to the bathroom to clean himself before the Tohsaka had the chance to. He took a step and then tripped, right over Tokiomi's luggage. 'God, what does he keep in their rocks?' he thought before coming to a tired realisation 'stupid question. Of course, he does' before getting up off of the ground and limping to the bathroom.

Upon his return, he noticed that Tokiomi had begun to tidy his stuff away, so Kariya picked up a black shirt and his jeans and quickly threw them on to be ready for his classes he then picked up his pen, notebook, old texts and dictionary before beginning to walk out of the room

"Hold it"

'Oh, god what does he want now' Kariya turned to a tired-looking Tokiomi wearing a white shirt and black dress pants

"My sponsor has told me that he has convened with yours and that your sponsor has guaranteed a tour of the premises from you as well as an adequate explanation as to why you abandoned boh your family and your prior education without informing the Tohsaka house of your intentions"

Kariya raised his brow at Tokiomi

"Listen, it's a Monday so I have classes. So you should find me on a day when I lack such unless of course, you need a small tour around the departments of spiritual evocation, Minirology and curses before my classes, which for reference have five-minute intervals in between them."

Tokiomi frowned and raised his hand to his chin in thought, before giving Kariya a smile

"I have not signed up to any classes yet Kariya, perhaps sitting in on your lessons would help me in choosing the correct courses"

Kariya sighed before nodding in agreement

* * *

Kariya once again sat at his table with Kayneth, but this time with a brown-haired tail in the form of Tokiomi

"Kayneth this is Tokiomi, the future second owner of my home town. Tokiomi this is Kayneth, the prodigy of the Archibald and my friend, as a warning Kayneth, Tokiomi shall be accompanying us to our classes today"

Kariya was too tired to deal with the slow introductions usually present at the clocktower, seeming to understand this Kayneth gave his greetings and Tokiomi replied in turn before both sitting down to start breakfast

"Excuse me, may I sit with you"

came a voice from behind the three. Upon seeing the stranger Tokiomi tensed up 'Weird' Kariya thought before turning around to see the stranger, the stranger of whom possessed white hair and red eyes

"Oh for fuck's sake"

Kariya's words came out as an exasperated sigh instead of the howl to the heavens that he wished it to be.

The founders of the grail had returned to the clocktower.


End file.
